Trolls
Trolling in the fanime community is as popular as American baseball. Trolling is to fanime, as fangirls are to yaoi. Hypocrisy Though one might not realise it, but in some cases, there are gratuitous amounts of hypocrisy to these trolls. By this I mean that, some people who troll fanimes, are a fan of fanimes themselves. Or even have fanimes of their own. This is done for self gratification, with the sole purpose of making the troll feel better about themselves. Known Trolls of Fanime 4chan "Tom" Tackyanimationsx3 (Refer to the hypocrisy section.) Things You Should Know About Trolls They do not necessarily hate you. Trolling is just internet lingo for bullying. Trolls just love seeing you struggle. Plain and simple. They enjoy your anger, which is clearly shown through your response to what they say. Trolls only troll because someone laughs. There are multiple ways that people can troll. One is the obvious way. Using multiple curse words in one sentence, makes little sense, and usually has poor grammar. Those are the easiest to resist. If you get aggravated by one of these trolls, you may need to toughen up. The other kind is the intellectual troll. These trolls usually have good information to troll with. They are struck defenseless when they have nothing to bag on you. In most cases, that never happens. What Trolls Hate The Most No good reactions. IE, no feedings. They like their daily feed of children primarily getting pissed off at them and showing your troll feed fail to their friends. That's right guys, they only do it for the lulz.. When no lulz are to be had, they feel empty and will quit a lot faster. More on Trolls of Fanime - Mistresself & friends It started last Thursday when youtube user, Mistresself, sent another youtube user, tackyanimationsx3, to the trolling presses. Mistresself then caused tackyanimationsx3 to create a troll list which Mistresself is the header on. There have been accusations that Misstresself became a troll only after being baited by ZayaShuku to do terrible things for the 'lulz'. The ideal seemed simple enough for Mistresself and she bagan tearing Fanimators a new one by questioning the logic behind their shows and creating timeline paradoxes by pointing out errors in Fanime timelines. By doing this, many fanimator's brains have turned into mush. Rage, AIDs, and anti-lulz were spread because of this. Mistresself may stop if ZayaShuku stops laughing. What To Do If A Troll Attacks You 1) IGNORE. Plain and simple. Delete the comment and move on with your life, or simply press your backspace button 2) If they insult your work simply give a nice reply like, "Oh ok, thanks for the comment <3" And they'll move the f*ck on. 'AND FOR ALL THE DAREDEVILS OUT THERE/'troll wannabe's (Not you Laura, you are one ;D) 3) HAVE FUN WITH THEM, get into a intellectuel parry attack fest with them, it can be quite amusing more then most of the time. But again, this is not for the faint at heart, more then most people on here can't take a first hit, so I wouldn't suggest this to anyone else.